Heartless
by pachirisu
Summary: Marco and Annie get separated from the rest of the squad while in Trost. Annie gets separated from Marco forever.


With buildings broken around them, and the ground splattered with the blood of their team mates, Marco and Annie find themselves stranded from the rest of the 19th Trainees Squad. As Squad Leader, Marco swears they'll get back with the rest of the team in no time, but Annie isn't so sure. They end up wandering an abandoned Trost, searching for the rest of the team.

"So Annie, how have you been finding being in the Military? You graduated fourth, right?" Marco asks, in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Fine," Annie answers in her usual monotonous voice.

"..you're quiet aren't you?"

"...I suppose."

"Do you have any gas left on your gear?"

"Some. But not enough to get back to HQ. Even though we restocked, I used a lot up chasing one of the titans."

"I have some on mine, but I don't know if I'd have enough to carry you..."

"It's fine. We'll be able to at least get back with the rest of the squad if we walk."

The two come across a pile of bodies, piled high against the wall.

"Titans have no...digestive system," Annie explains, one hand over her mouth.

Marco turns away from the bodies, his eyes glancing over the tops of the buildings. "Talking of titans, there's a few seven meter classes over there. Think we should get rid of them?"

"I think of we don't, they might eat us, and that's one way I don't want to go." Before Marco has a chance to react, Annie's off, flying across the rooftops on her 3D Maneuver Gear. He follows her, overtaking her quickly and slicing the nape of the titan in front. Annie flies past him, killing the next titan. They team up for the final titan, with Marco distracting it and Annie flying round to fell it from behind.

Annie lands gracefully on the rooftop beside, shaking the gas cylinder on her gear. "It's done," she tells Marco as soon as he lands beside her.

"I guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way." He looks over the red tiled roofs to check the area for more titans. "I think we're safe, for now at least." Annie catches up, and they start walking along the quiet stretch of the district.

"I'm glad to be done with training," Marco laughs. "What are you planning to go into, Annie? You're able to get into-"

"The Military Police. That was my goal from the start. I want to be safe, and that is my only guarantee of safety."

"That's where I'm going as well! I placed seventh, so I'm glad I'll be able to 'secure my future', as they keep saying. To serve the King is something I've always wanted to do, ever since I was small."

Annie hops over the small gap dividing the two blocks of houses, looking round to see how far she'll be able to go before having to give up.

"You're friends with Jean aren't you?" She asks, and when Marco nods, she adds, "I don't know how you can stand him. Always thinking his opinion is the best. Him and Eren, always arguing. And Eren, having the guts to use _my _ move when they were fighting! I told him I'd teach him, for an actual fight, not for hitting his team mates when they mildly insult him." She stops talking when she realises Marco is a few steps behind her, doubled up with laughter.

"Oh, Annie," He manages to get out between chuckles. "I knew you hated people, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's not funny, Marco. If you were in my position, you'd hate them too," she sighs.

"Okay, okay. What about the rest of the squad? Connie and Sasha?"

"I guess they're okay. They goof off a lot, so I have no idea how they placed so high."

"What about Mikasa? You're both good at fighting, so are you not friends?"

"No. She's arrogant, just like Jean. Except, she's actually a good soldier, so it's not as bad."

As they walk, talking about the other members of the 104th, Annie becomes more comfortable talking to Marco. She tells him about Mina Carolina being her only friend, and about how much of a wimp she thought Armin Arlert was. He told her about the small town he came from, and when he asks, "What do you think about Reiner and Berholdt? They're a bit shady, right?" she doesn't give answering truthfully a second thought.

"We come from the same village," she says, almost cheerfully. "We were involved in the plan to break though the walls. I regret it now, how...ever..." Her voice trails as she realises what she's just told him.

"Wait. You mean..Annie!" Annie flies into attack, grabbing one of her blades and running at him. The blade goes right through him as she realises what she's done. Tears start to well in her eyes, as in a rage she uses the already bloodied blade to cut him in half, gouge his eye out, push him off the end of the building. She jumps down after him, landing like a cat, on all fours.

_It looks like a titan got him now... _She thinks, unclipping her Maneuver Gear, and replacing it with his. She runs a few block, her fury taking her further than she would usually go, and throwing her gear through an already broken window of an empty house. She swung up onto a nearby building, running across the rooftops like wolf with a hunter on it's tail.

When she's put on clean up duty a few days later, she spends the entire time avoiding the area where she pushed Marco. When she hears Jean's muffled screams, she knows he's seen what she's done. No one knows the meaning of her "I'm sorry", giving her nothing but empty promises that it wasn't her fault, and she couldn't help him. She spends the next few days crying, hiding it by saying it's her allergies, she misses Mina, anything. No one can quite figure out what she actually means, but it's of no surprise to them when she leaves the rest of the 104th Squad.

_I'm not as heartless as I thought. I'm weak, like the rest of them. _

* * *

**I'm so sorrythis was meant to be happy**


End file.
